1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a winding crossbeam on a winding machine, which is pivotally mounted about a pivoting axis between two side shields of the winding machine and which slidably and adjustably receives a plurality of winding stations.
2. Field of the Prior Art
Such a winding crossbeam is provided normally as a hollow beam. The winding stations are displaceable in the longitudinal direction of the winding crossbeam and thus transversely to the working direction of the winding machine and are adjustable to different roll widths. The winding stations may be moved also into parking positions outside the working range. That means that the winding crossbeam is considerably longer than the working width of the winding machine. The working width of a winding machine may be up to 8 m, and more. From that a length of the winding crossbeam of up to 10 m, and considerably more, results. Even in the case of a stable hollow beam the load will effect bending in the central region, exceeding the admissible amount considerably. The bending may amount to several tenths millimeters. Actually, the bending is a function to the third power of the length of the winding crossbeam.